


As long as you’re happy – I’m happy

by andwedostuffz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, implied anyways, it wasn't mc's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwedostuffz/pseuds/andwedostuffz
Summary: "And Hyun? I love you. I always did, I always will. You don’t have to worry about this, about me. I’ll be okay, and as long as you’re happy – I’m happy. So treasure her. Love her. Just like you did me once upon a time."





	As long as you’re happy – I’m happy

**Author's Note:**

> She kept her promise, but did he?

_„I‘ll disappear the moment I realize that your career is suffering, and the cause is me.”_

Evenings where they would talk about various subjects weren’t anything out of ordinary for the couple. Anything from “What should we eat tomorrow?” to “Why should I continue being myself?”. This evening a conversation about their relationship came up, and the room became quiet as soon as MC finished the phrase.

“Why is that necessary? Babe, I love you, and if I’m not happy with you then-“he was cut off by her voice. “Then you can be ecstatic about someone else. Really, it’s okay. If things were ever not to work out between us, then I’d rather have them work out with someone else.” She smiled sweetly at him, as he hugged her waist. “You don’t need to think about that. _”_ He kissed her forehead.

They were lovely too. Zen’s fans loved MC, because they saw that she treated him like the prince he was. Of course, Zen never did less that return the favor. They had weekly dates, he always invited her to his shows and she, well she would always support him. Zen had always said that he found “trust and support” the most valuable thing in the relationship, and for a while that was the thing that kept them going together. _A while._

“ _Yes I’ll come pick you up, love you. Bye.”_ He whispered softly into the phone, and then put it in his jacket pocket. “I'm going out, babe!” He yelled into the direction of the kitchen and dashed out of the door before MC could gather what happened. Well, not exactly, since this has been happening a lot over the last few months. The weekly dates turned into monthly, and even that wasn’t exact each month. His reasons turned into excuses, and his promises turned into lies. The thing was that MC had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but she still needed proof. Unlike most people, she didn’t desperately try to find if her boyfriend was actually cheating on her. _If it’s true, then it’ll show sooner or later_ , is what she thought, and secretly hoped to be false.

When days like this happened, MC would usually go to hang out with one of the RFA members, since she knew that they would accept her anytime. This time she gathered up some things, left a note to Zen that she’s leaving in hopes that he would go looking for her (but he never does) and left the apartment building to go to Jaehee’s house. She hasn’t been at her place in months, and she thought that having some ‘girl time’ would be quite refreshing. Maybe she could even talk about Zen to her?

At this point MC was walking with a bounce in her step, feeling quite delighted to speak to an old friend. Double checking the schedule of Jaehee’s café, to make sure that she’s not at work, she made her way to the brunette’s house.

As MC turned the corner, she noticed a flash of white hair. It wasn’t hard to realize that it was her beloved boyfriend. She smiled slightly, thinking that she could catch up to him and instead go somewhere with him. She saw the male look up, and thinking that Zen was smiling softly at _her_ , she sped up. Before she could start running towards him she was pushed slightly to the side, bumping into some innocent person. After apologizing profusely to them, she turned to wave her hand so that she could maybe still catch up to Zen. At least that was the idea, until she had noted that Zen was grinning widely at the woman in front of him. Her chestnut hair shined in the bright autumn sun, and her eyes reflected the bliss of the one in front of her. Jaehee was glowing thanks to Zen’s light.

MC’s world froze. The one thing she wanted to be false came true in her eyes, and even though she always had said that she would never be hurt by an event like this, she felt joy that usually flowed through every cell in her body vanish. The happiness that she felt since she met the RFA and started dating Zen has disappeared. She barely smiled to the pair and turned her heel to go back home before she has been seen. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that she had to do it before she changed her mind.

The evening sky fell over the city, and the lights emitted from the windows plastered over various buildings. It was getting somewhat late, the streets clearing in the quieter districts and getting busier in the center. MC was done with her plan, and she was content with the result. All that there was left to do was to grab her suitcase, close the door behind her and press _Post._ This might as well kill MC’s image, but if it saves Zen’s career, then might aswell.

Just as she was going to turn off the lights, she heard the door open. She glances at the hallways to the entrance, and saw him. The one she loves. The one she’s willing to give her happiness to. The one that hurt her. She bit her lip, griping the handle of the suitcase tighter.   Her eyes failed to meet Zen’s, but when she glanced up she noted that concern was carved into his features.

“MC? Is... Is everything okay? ...Why do you have a suitcase behind you? Where are you going?” He spoke fast and had a hint of worry in his otherwise smooth voice. Her figure tensed up, and she felt her throat go dry.

“I think we both know why.” She let out a sigh, trying her best to keep a consistent smile on her face. “But don’t worry. I’m not mad.” “MC-“He had been cut off by the female as she raised her hand in a sign of stopping him. “I don’t want for you to make up excuses anymore. It’s okay, really. Your career won’t suffer, I have everything figured out.”

“But MC I swear it was just a one time thing, it won’t happen again-“she sent him a sad smile. “You messed up once, don’t do it twice. I hope you’re happy.” MC looked at him one last time “And don’t look for me. It’s useless. “She rushed through the door, the sound of her suitcase’s wheels behind her. She glances at her phone and pressed _Post_ before she could regret her decision and disappeared into the night.

\--

He was sitting on the couch, head in his hands before he heard a _ding._

Zen scrambled to his phone, and noticed that it was a notification from his and MC’s shared blog. The post was written by MC.

 

_Hello everyone, MC here._

_This is my last post on the blog, if not everywhere. I won’t beg for mercy. I just want for all of you to listen._  
   
The time I spent with Hyun made me feel like I was in a fairytale. He made me feel like a princess, and I always saw him as a prince. Sadly, this princess was a witch and the prince was just under her spell.   
   
I have been unfaithful to Hyun. Being with a woman who will harm his image and career wouldn’t be wise on his part, but since Hyun is so kind hearted, he wouldn’t dare to break up with me. So I did it for him. For us. I’m not worth the love I’ve been receiving, the care I have been given.  
  
Hyun deserves better, and he has already found better. I hope you guys will get to meet her soon :) She’s an absolute angel, and if anyone should receive such care from Hyun, it’s her.   
  
And me? I’ll wander around. I don’t know where I’m going, and I don’t know where I’ll end up at, but I can assure you that you won’t have to deal with me again. I was the cause of the fall of our relationship, and I am not going to ruin the next one.  
  
And Hyun? I love you. I always did, I always will. You don’t have to worry about this, about me. I’ll be okay, and as long as you’re happy – I’m happy. So treasure her. Love her. Just like you did me once upon a time.

_I wish you the best luck,_

_Love, MC._

He gasped at this message, a tear escaping his ruby eyes. He couldn’t have asked for more. He was so thankful for what she did, that she gave him a chance. He just hoped that the chance he received would’ve been given in a different way.

He desperately tried to text, call MC to thank her a thousand times, but all he got was

_This number is invalid. Please try again._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened, is that MC took the blame so that Zen's career wouldn't suffer. I can make a part 2 in some way if you want to, but yeah. Hope you enjoyed the story ! (Kudos and comments are always appreciated :))


End file.
